Hellfire
by GrellMichaelis100
Summary: (Short fic w/ my friend queenofdespair's (on AO3) characters Emerald (son of Esmerelda) and Hela (daughter of Hades) with my character Tirza (daughter of Frollo). Let me know if you'd want to know more about Tirza's past!) She was no stranger to pain, yet the fire he lit within her was burning...and it hurt so good...(I'm aware that there's canon children of Frollo and Hades)
1. Chapter 1

Evenings in Auradon were always so peaceful...too peaceful

The only sound that filled Tirza's dark room was the sound of water hitting the shower floor while her roommate was getting ready for the night. And it was driving her absolutely mad.

Well..madder...more mad? Whatever. She was going crazy..crazier..ugh!

She flopped back on her pillow, her hands placed on her face as she rubbed her temples. "When is this gonna get easier..?" She thought to herself before sitting back up against her pillows. Dating was never a thing on the isle, and she only knew what it was because of her sister and her 'boyfriend' (boy was that a fucking train wreck). So when the son of Esmerelda, the very person her father tortured, assaulted and nearly murdered, asked her out on a date she freaked out. She didn't even remember agreeing but sooner than she could realize they were out by the enchanted lake, just talking…

...It was wonderful.

She never felt more like herself around a person..she felt like she could tell him everything going on in her brain and he wouldn't judge her for a single phrase spoken.

And until their last date, it was perfect.

Tirza was never too fond of extreme change, but she knew Emerald was more spontaneous. She should've expected it.

 _Emerald smirked, walking towards her slowly until her back was pressed against her door._

' _I really like spending time with you Tirza…'_

' _I-I do too Emerald' She felt along the door for the doorknob, surprised to feel his soft hand rest on her forearm._

' _You don't have to be afraid...I know you've been through a lot..but you don't have to feel any fear around me...okay?' He said, truth shining in his eyes..could she trust him?_

 _Tirza smiled a bit, moving her hand to his and locking their fingers. 'I've never felt afraid of you..I'm more so afraid of the feelings I get when I'm near you..'_

 _With that statement the gypsy boy smirked once more, looking down at the shorter girl and moving so their bodies were just an inch closer. '..what kind of feelings church mouse?'_

 _Her face felt like it was on fire..she'd never been this close to him before..she could feel the warmth radiating from his torso...his flexible..lean torso._

 _She shook her head gently, trying to get her thoughts straight so she could answer him. 'Well me and my sister were never taught what real relationships were like...I guess you could say you make me..curious?' She said, surprised to find him moving even closer, hands in the middle of her torso. Not touching her hip but not quite connecting with the underside of her breasts._

' _Curious about what..?" He said, long hair flowing over his shoulders as he leaned forward, their foreheads pressed together._

 _Tirza let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, swallowing despite her throat feeling as dry as a desert. 'I-I..um..'_

 _Her breath hitched again when she felt his hand slide up the inner part of her arm, along with her shoulder and behind her neck. 'Shhh...lips have other uses too..' He said, leaning down and locking their lips together._

Ever since that day she couldn't get Emerald out of her mind...he was like an angel..a gorgeous...devilish angel…

She almost wished to have her head knocked against that bell again so she could forget how...electric that kiss made her feel.

Tirza had stolen..she's lied...she's cheated

But that's the first time she'd truly felt the meaning of the word _sin._

She tasted blood and she wanted more..

She was broken out of her thoughts when she saw her roommate step out of the bathroom, steam flowing out of the room like a cloud.

"Had a good shower?" Tirza said to her roommate, who promptly pulled her towel tightly around her body.

"Don't you know it is impolite to stare at a lady while she's nude!" Hela blurted out, almost mocking the way her father used to speak of the 'sins' Tirza's committed. Both girls giggled, they'd been friends for so long that they'd curated perfect impressions of each other's families. Tirza would hold up her hair much like her father's flaming mane and tell bad jokes, Hela would wrap herself in the curtains and blabber on about god (while worrying about setting the curtains on fire...again). It was amazing.

"So how are things with Emerald going?" She said, drying her hair with a separate towel while holding the other one around her body. Soon the brilliant blue flames erupted from the top of her head, effectively evaporating the water on her shoulders and face.

"They're um...kinda good...kinda bad.." The minute those words left her mouth Hela almost ran over, glaring right in her friends face.

"What did the fucker do?"

Tirza giggled a little. "Nothing nothing...I'm just confused.." She hugged her knee's to her chest as Hela dropped the towel (Hela was comfortable with her body around Tirza, and she respected that Tirza, for the most part, liked to be covered) and started to get dressed. "He kissed me...and I haven't been able to get it out of my mind..that along with..other things'' She said, looking towards her three lavender candles.

''Is that why our floor ended up charred two days ago?"

Tirza nodded, embarrassed about the fact she burned their floor. After Emerald had dropped her off to her dorm room one night she sat in front of the candles to pray...the most vivid image of him appeared in the fire...it caressed her gently, as gently as the real Emerald did.

The real Emerald would set her heart aflame with sweet words, loving touches, affectionate gazes..

The Emerald in her mindset her body aflame with searing kisses, rough touches…

She'd hope that Emerald was more than just a fantasy.

"I know you've got issues with seeing things..but just try to keep them in check when you're praying in front of candles? We already got in trouble the last time I had a cold and burned my ceiling..'' Hela would never make fun of Tirza for her mental issues, she just tried to keep her friend in check when she did have her visions.

"I know and I'm sorry…."

Hela pulled on a torn up grey shirt and a pair of electric blue shorts. She flopped on her bed and looked over at her friend. "..what did you see?"

"..I saw Emerald..it was amazing...it hurt. It felt like I held my wrist over a flame..but at the same time it felt good..and wrong.." She said, sighing through her nose. "I kinda feel like canceling on him tonight."

Hela pouted slightly, moving to her roommate's bed and hugging her tightly. "Listen...we never really got to live on the isle..all of this is new. I say you do whatever feels right in the moment..and if you're too scared no ones going to judge you for leaving..okay?" She said, kissing the top of her friends head.

Tirza blushed slightly, smiling and hugging her friend back. "Okay...thanks, Hela.." She said before her friend moved away. Tirza thought she'd be heading to her bed, but instead, Hela struts her way over to her closet. "What are you doing?"

"You're going on a date..you need some better clothes"


	2. Chapter 2

Emerald ran his hands through his hair, leaning on the wall outside of Hela and Tirza's dorm. He was early (by 20 minutes to be exact), and for the first time, he was nervous as hell. He was dressed nice enough, a button-down shirt buttoned in a way that looked like a crop top, high waisted harem pants and a simple pair of sneakers. One of his mother's scarves wrapped around his waist.

He's dated a lot of girls in Auradon, flirted with a ton too (he was honest though, he didn't ever stoop to Chad's level), but Tirza was the first one who didn't immediately flirt back. At first, he thought she wasn't into him, but her response to their first date went so well he had to see her again. The VK's always had a certain aggressive air around them but...Tirza was just sort of..happy to be alive.

Happy to be here in a place with fresh air and light. There were things she didn't agree with but she didn't let them cloud her love of the sky, the grass, the water...

Which is why he felt so bad about their last real date. He didn't know what washed over him..guess his restraint just..snapped. He knew she'd been through trauma..he knew she'd been through hell and back. Yet he still went in..used sweet words to cloud lust he felt in his heart.

He appreciated Tirza's love of life, but it wasn't the only thing he noticed. Her hair was this soft grey..no hint of blonde just a steely, cold grey. Her eyes were this brilliant lavender blue tone and graced with bluish purple under eye lines (he thought they gave her an adorable tired look). After a few months of good food and decent exercise, her body had turned from frail and weak to a healthy slim, a bit of extra fat resting on her hip line and arms. She always wore thick clothing..he only was aware of the beautiful body resting under those layers when he held her.

He wanted her...emotionally and physically…

"But he had to hold back...for now at least.

10 minutes passed before he heard the door creak open. He expected to hear Hela interrogate him once more, as she always did when he was at their door. But he was greeted with his girl-...date instead.

She had abandoned her thick black robes and was dressed in a much more..revealing outfit. For her anyways.

She wore a long-sleeved lavender sweater that reached the middle of her torso and hung off of her shoulders almost like a shawl. Underneath she wore a black spaghetti strap skater dress, along with a set of black suede heeled booties. Her hair was tied back in a simple ponytail, a few strands of grey hair curled to frame her face.

"...Hi" She said with a small wave.

"Wow.." was the only word that escaped his lips, he felt his heart rattle against his ribcage as he looked at her face..absorbing every little detail, freckle or scar he saw while he still could as if she'd fade into dust at a moments notice. His eyes traveled to her neck, where he found a few more scattered scars and bruises that haven't quite healed yet. He didn't see her arms through the sweater, but from where he felt briefly he could tell there were scars there too..he didn't mind them..no one should mind scars at all. It was proof she's made it out of a bad situation and is working on a better one for herself. It wasn't until Tirza cleared her throat that he was snapped out of the small trance caused by the cozy looking piece of lavender fabric..and the delightfully form-fitting top of her dress. "Sorry..got caught up in your eyes," He said with a smirk, even if it was pretty much a lie.

Tirza blushed in response before locking their hands together. "Cmon..we shouldn't keep Rossella waiting," She said with a soft smile before waving goodbye to Hela and walking off. He'd planned a dinner for her tonight, all French food. He figured she deserved to taste food from Notre Dame, since she'd never been there herself, and his friend Rossella (also head chef of Auradon's kitchen...and one of the only chefs) was kind enough to prepare them food.

He pushed open the kitchen door, surprised to see a complete set up with candles, a light green tablecloth covering one of the metal workspaces and the food already prepped for serving

'Damn that girl really thinks of everything..' He thought before pulling out a chair so Tirza could sit down.

"While he walked over to grab them both plates she took in the smell of the room. The smells of gougère, coq au vin, and mousse au chocolat filled the air. "She's amazing…" Tirza said, commenting on the food their friend had made once it was brought over to her.

"The two kids idly chatted through their meal about various, rather boring topics. The new isle kids possibly coming, dance crew, Esmerelda's reaction to the two of them being together (Tirza was honestly pleasantly surprised at her approval). After a while, Tirza worked up enough courage to ask the question plaguing both of their minds.

"Do you wanna talk about our last date..?" She said, blushing and looking down into her wine glass.

Emerald nearly choked on the food he was eating, why did she have to ask that now? It was going so well..

"I-I'm...um..sure.." He said, desperate to keep his voice from cracking.

"It's strange for me to be this honest.." She said slowly, moving over to his chair and pulling it back a little, delighted that he stayed and didn't move away. "But I suppose you deserve the truth.." She stood in front of him, effectively filling the space between the table and his legs on the chair. She rested her hands on his shoulders and slowly moved to sit on his lap, the bare skin of her inner thighs hitting the soft, silky fabric of his harem pants.

"You've awakened something within me..I don't know whether it was the kiss or the way you've been treating me..but I want more..'' She leaned closer to his face, using her grip on the metal behind him to slide forward, their hips connected and her chest pressed square against his, she looked him straight in the eyes, patiently waiting for him to respond to her statement.

"Fericirea și bucuria mea.." (My happiness and joy) He muttered before pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Both of them groaned softly into the kiss, unsure if they really should be doing this at all, but still continuing anyway. Emerald softly parted his lips, letting her make the first move in deepening the kiss so she wouldn't be too afraid, but he felt her hesitate anyway. His hand slid to her hips, rubbing slow circles with his thumbs before smirking a little. "Don't worry...nothing you do is gonna make me run away.." He said softly, pecking her again as if to punctuate his sentence.

"Tirza nodded, holding his chin in his hands before leaning back into the kiss, slowly initiating tongue before they found a natural rhythm. Experimentally she bit his lip softly, pulling it gently when they both came up for air. She was surprised at the low moan that escaped the boy's throat and was even more surprised that he ran a hand through her hair and pushed her down to kiss again.

The two spent what felt like ages slowly but surely exploring each other's bodies in a way where they both didn't feel too violated until they found places their hands felt the most comfortable. Tirza's hands rested in Emerald's hair, gently pulling and running her nails across his scalp as he kissed down her neck, his hair was finer than any silk she's ever touched...she felt like her hands could rest there forever. His hands traveled under her skirt groping her thighs and ass, feeling slightly raised marks on her thighs..probably scars..he wouldn't ask. He was delighted at the soft moans coming from his girl-

Date-

Fuck it his girlfriend

He felt Tirza pull his face away from her neck, and before the confusion could even set in she started mimicking the same actions on his neck

Licking...sucking..nipping at his pulse point, earlobe, jawline…

"La dracu.." (Fuck) he breathed out. Girls in Auradon were...fickle at best...usually they'd wanna skip right to the main event (not that he was complaining). But Tirza took her time with him, he knew it was because she was scared of doing something wrong, but she had no idea how _right_ she was.

His thought process was interrupted when he felt her hand slip into his pants slowly. Due to the flowy, almost canvas like material of his pants you could barely tell he was hard, but through the tighter material of his boxers, Tirza could feel how pent up he was.

She wanted to see it..but it wasn't time for that was it?

She went back to his neck, delighted at the sudden pitch change in his moans when she started stroking him through the fabric. What were once low groans now higher pitched whines as he leaned back, idly thrusting into her hands. He felt like an ice cube next to the sun, boiling and melting all at the same time.

A sadistic side of Tirza loved how vulnerable he was...she could pretty much get him to do anything while he was like this. She moved in simple motions in the beginning but slowly became more curious about his anatomy. She ran her fingers over where she felt veins, slid her palm on the underside of his hardened cock, and very gently ran her fingers over the tip and along the slit-

She completely paused her motions when he felt him lunge forward, almost as if he was going to pin her to the table had there not been food still placed there. One of his hands gripped at the table to keep himself steady, the other was on the small of her back keeping her body from hitting the plates or metal.

"Fuck..s-sorry..not used to people touching me.." He said, trying to catch his breath. Half expecting her to run off after that, he was surprised to see a soft smile on her face, even more, surprised to hear light laughter.

"I'm not either..and you're the one who's supposed to be a player.." She said, teasing him a bit before petting his hair affectionately.

"Y-Yeah..and you're the one who's supposed to be a virgin," He said, chuckling before leaning back in the chair, keeping a firm grip on her thighs so she wouldn't fall over.

"Why don't we change that little precursor?" She said, flirtily toying with a strand of his hair as her lips curved into a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

"My pleasure...cross your legs behind my back? And put your hands on my shoulders.''

The girl looked confused, but complied either way. Soon she felt pressure on her thighs as she was lifted up from the chair as he stood, surprised and delighted to find he was strong enough to lift her (She wasn't very heavy regardless). Her hands gripped onto his shoulder for more leverage as he walked them out of there.

His feet barely made a sound as they connected with the plush carpeting of auradon academy's hallways. He was no VK, but the boy was agile and knew how to keep quiet while he was walking, one of the many tricks his mother taught him when he was younger.

"You didn't have to carry me. I'm capable of walking y'know" She said in a whisper, giggling a little as she felt him walk faster.

"Yeah but I didn't want you slowing me down~" He said in a teasing tone, and although he couldn't see it, he knew her eyes rolled at his statement.

After a few twists and turns he ended up in front of his room door, instead of immediately unlocking the door he looked up at her. "Listen...you're sure..all of this is okay right?"

Tirza paused...was all of this okay? I mean..she's never really shown someone else her body...what if he didn't like what he saw..she'd would be exposed with no help…

"Maybe..I um.." He looked up at her, wide eyes patiently waiting for an answer.

"If it makes your choice any easier..you're not the first girl I've brought back to my room after a date. But your the first I've ever actually..cared about...on an actual emotional level..If anythings wrong I'll stop. Cross my heart"

Tirza felt her face heat up, her heart leaping into her throat. She wasn't good at talking about her feelings..took her a lot of courage to even tell him she wanted to do this. "O-Okay.." She nodded, kissing him to try to quell her nervous worries. Hela would probably burn him to a crisp if he didn't follow up on his promise...so that comforted her.

Emerald sighed gently, reaching into his pocket and grabbing his room keys, opening the door and walking in, gently placing her down on the ground.

She always liked his room..his walls were all decorated with pretty scarves in vibrant colors. Pictures of him dancing with his family framed on his dressers…

She walked up to the dresser, smiling a little at the photo of him, Quasimodo, Jaden, Esmerelda and Pheobus all together in Notre Dame..she wondered how her father could abuse these people..they were all so vibrant and accepting..it was amazing.

"Your mom's beautiful.."

Emerald smiled, walking behind Tirza and hugging her, his cheek resting on her head. "She is..guess I must get it from somewhere."

Tirza giggled before she turned, playfully shoving him. "Don't be so cocky.."

"Can't help it prunc (babe)" He said, playfully shoving back. The two play fought for a little before Emerald felt his calves hit the back of his bed. He smirked, grabbing her hips and falling backwards. Their bodies connected with a soft _thud_ and he kept his arms braced against her body to prevent her from getting hurt.

Tirza giggled a little, looking down at him. "You're such a do-" She was cut off when he leaned up to kiss her, a low moan coming from her throat when she felt his lean warm torso pressed against her again, his hands sliding up her sides to the end of her sweater, his fingers traveling underneath the fabric. He slowly deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing together slowly as his hands encountered the edge of her bra.

She wasn't as well endowed as some of the other girls in auradon, sitting at a b cup, but he didn't care. He cupped the underside of them, groping gently as he broke the kiss, kissing her cheek and down her neck.

Tirza's hands gripped at his sheets, a breathy moan escaping her lips, he should've felt her nipples hardening..but his thumbs were met with a smooth surface. _Hmm.._

He gripped the edges of the sweater and slowly pulled it off, hoping for an answer but only getting his girlfriends blushing face in response. "I don't..your chest.."

"My nipples are inverted...t-they go in instead of out.." She said, blushing even harder.

"Can I see?" He said, almost more curious than perverted...almost.

She looked down, he'd seen the dusty pink scars on her arms..but he hadn't seen everything else..

Slowly she got off of Emerald, standing in front of him and bending over to take off her boots, he followed suit with his shoes.

"Just..promise you won't leave..okay?"

"Cross my heart…"


End file.
